THE DATE
by Lunamar
Summary: Just to kick some sense into McAss's ass, Derek goes into his hideous Date with Rose. Ok... Ok... It's going to be a Multi-Shot. Alright... Alright... I give up... I don't know how many more shots this thing will have : COMPLETED!.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything... unfortunately everything belongs to ABC Shonda and co. I'm not making a dime with this, or intend to... I'm just doing this for fun. Rated for everybody of all ages who are pissed at Derek like I am. **

**My Hands Up lyrics by Trespassers William.**

Turning into something I can't cope

With not having

Stop, stop it

Could I put my hands up

And ask that you stop

Do I need to be in love

I'm lost when it's just me

With only a hope to make

You happy enough to stay

Return the words, the looks

I give you like they're falling out of me

Seconds change

And at the end

Your face is inerasable

True, I need to be in love

I'm lost when it's just me

With only a hope to make

You happy enough

Do I need to be in love

What is there otherwise from loving

Just takes a face

To make everything else erase

Stop, stop it

Could I put my hands up

And ask that you stop

"I just... I can't get it... I mean... what was I suppose to do? Ever since we got together she kept casting me aside... she was just pushing me... and pushing me... as if I was nothing to her... She didn't need me... She didn't need me for anything that doesn't involve sex... I mean don't get me wrong, the sex is good... the sex is more than good... I like the sex... I enjoy the sex... It was the only part of the relationship that worked... actually I don't think there is a single place in Seattle grace that we didn't christen... on-call rooms... linen closets... the scrub room... we even did it once in her car... one late night on the parking lot... oh... and the bendy thing in the shower... I love the bendy thing... remind me to show you that, one day... " He said with a goofy grin, loosing his eyes in the distance, filled with a pleasant remembrance...

"Ok... I think I'll need liquor... lots of it."

"I mean... was it too much to ask? I told her she was the love of my life... you know... of my ENTIRE LIFE... and what she does next? She stand's up in the middle of a church... and calls it off in front of a bunch of wedding guests... I mean it was more than clear that she didn't wanted a relationship with ME..." He said incredulous pointing to himself with both hands.

"Wow! You really like yourself... Huh?"

"No... seriously... she was just using me as a sex-toy... I shouldn't agree... to the S&M thing... I should know better..."

"The what?"

"Sex and Mockery."

"Oh"

"I should've said NO... right from the start... but it's just... how can you refuse the most mind blowing sex you've ever had in your life... Frankly I don't believe I'll ever have that kind of sex with anybody else. I never had it with my ex-wife and we were together for 11 years..."

"Right..."

"And I know the sex is a very important part of a relationship... I'm a very sexual man... I love a good fuck... but what about the other part... the trust... and the love part... I mean... and there she was kicking me out of her bed in the middle of the night right after her fifth orgasm... that was just rude... She's just so confusing... she needs to make up her mind... One minute she comes and tells me she doesn't want me dating other people... and the next minute she's looking for excuses to call it off... She had no right to get upset about the kiss thing... a good kiss by the way... I enjoy the kiss... but still... she had no right at all... we weren't together... WE were dating other people... well maybe it was just me the one dating other people... but I was entitled because of the S&M thing... and you know what she said to me?"

_We were together. I was in love with you. You didn't tell me you were married!_

"What?"

"She brings up again... the Addy stuff... I mean... haven't we had that argument way too many times" He said to himself trying to recall, exactly how many times they have had that argument... "Well... at least I'm pretty sure we did... There was the time where Addy showed up... that's one... The time where I didn't sign the divorce papers... that's two... Oh and the time right before we had the prom sex... that's three... I mean isn't that enough? Why would she had to bring it up again? When we are obviously a long road away from it... I said I was sorry, and that was the end of it..."

_I told you I wanted to marry you. I wanted to build a house, build a life with you, but you weren't ready._

"Uhm Derek."

"No really... I had a whole life planned out with her... there was the house... in a great spot in my land... with a great view... with the white picket fences and French doors and all... and the smart beautiful children we were going to have... A boy and a girl... Louis Patrick and Jessica Marie Grey Shepherd... I had the plans for the house drawn out for months... but then the almost wedding happened... I GAVE UP Chief for her... and then the S&M thing... I told her I wanted to MARRY her... I told her I wanted to build us a house... and have kids with her... But NO... no... no... she was NOT ready... as always..."

_So yesterday you're making out with scrub nurses and today you're building our dream house?_

"How dares she... to put up the blame on me... I'm not the one to blame for her trust issues... she can't trust anybody... except for Christina, and... maybe Alex... and George... and Izzie... and the Chief... and probably Miranda too... ughh... it's just so frustrating..." He chuckled sarcastically to himself ...

_You didn't tell me about your nurse. You want to know why I'm not ready to build a house with you? This is why, because I can not trust you._

"She doesn't trust me because I didn't tell her about the kiss... there was nothing to tell... It didn't mean anything... it was just ONE KISS you said so yourself... right? Although it was a very... very... good kiss... more than good I'd say... I knew the minute I throw her the house plans, she would find an excuse to run away... and what's the excuse now?"

_You can't trust anybody. And no matter what I do, you're always going to look for reasons not to trust me. I can't do it anymore._

"Let me guess... The kiss."

"Exactly... I mean... am I right or am I right? Have I mentioned how good that kiss was? Coz' I mean wow... Loved the kiss."

"Ok... you know what... this was a mistake..."

An infuriated Rose said as she stood up... putting her cloth napkin on top of the... very elegantly decorated, candle light table, purposefully placed on a very secluded corner of the fancy restaurant, right in front of an outside balcony... showing a great sight of the city at night... The space needle looked better than ever.

"Woah... woah... where are you going? We... we are still waiting for the main course... Aren't you trying the duck?"

"Good night Derek."

Rose started walking toward the exit of the restaurant, as Derek ran after her...

"Rose... wait... please... Rose... don't leave..."

The waiter's captain practically tackled him in for the bill.

"Dr. Shepherd! I'm sorry Sr. but I can't let you leave the restaurant if you haven't paid. Restaurant's policy Sr."

Derek took out his credit card and threw it at the captain, as he kept running towards the exit of the restaurant...

He got outside and turned his head to both sides of the street trying to descry the shape of her body in the middle of the walking crowd crossing him back... and forth... right and left... He finally got a glimpse of her... right across the street, and started walking through it... Not even waiting till the light got red... trying to avoid geting hit by a car... being welcomed for his actions by a herd of horns... he finally got across the life threatening street and ran after a fast walking Rose.

"Rose... wait..."

She finally stopped walking and turned around abruptly with a furious expression on her face.

"Am I missing something here?"He cluelessly stated.

"Apparently."

"I thought we were having fun... I was hoping to get another very... very good kiss by the end of the evening."

"I don't think so... plus it wasn't that good Derek... it was kind of forced and awkward... and you know it... but I thought... 'Hey! It doesn't matter... the guy is to gorgeous to let the opportunity pass by.' I mean I don't know anybody inside the hospital, insane enough to let that opportunity go away, so... whatever..."

"But you said... you said you liked it... you lied...?"

"Get over it Derek... what was I supposed to say...? 'The kiss was hideous' Plus... you lied too... you've keep repeating and repeating... how great the kiss was, when in fact it's quite the opposite... so we are even... bye Derek."

She said turning around and walking away from him...

"That's it... don't you think I deserve some sort of explanation...? I mean... seriously... what did I do wrong?"

_I'm Dr. McDreamy..._

"Ok" She said turning around again... "I knew you had a God complex but I didn't thought it was that serious... We shared ONE lousy kiss in the scrub room... You asked me out... I thought it was weird since 20 minutes before you were supposedly seeing someone... but I thought... 'What the heck! I like the guy!' But Derek...! You asked me out right after showing the house plans to the woman you were intending to spend the rest of you life with... Seriously? Who the hell do you think I am? A consolation price or something... I mean... how can you love someone enough to wanna built a life with her... and ask someone out 10 minutes later...? Frankly I am offended by it... Don't you know how to be alone...? Do you have to jump to a relationship right after the supposed "love of your life" dumped you...? I'm not surprised she did... good for her... If you ask me she should've done that... a long time ago... One of the great advantages of being an invisible nurse, is that I notice a lot of things and nobody notice that I noticed... I know all about you, and Meredith Grey... I was there at Joe's... the night she excruciatingly waited for you to show up, and choose her... that was just sooo painful to watch... I was so surprised when she took you back after what I witnessed... there is no way I would've took a man back after such a high treason... frankly I don't think I could ever trust again, a man who lied about something as elemental as that... You bring nothing into the table except for that dreamy smile, a gorgeous hair, and that hot piece of ass of yours..." She chuckled sarcastically... "You're so damn stupid... Leave me alone please."

"But... but... I don't understand... you said you were ready for a marriage..."

_You don't want to build a life with me. You want someone. You want someone who wants the same things that you want._

"What?"

"You said you're fiancé didn't know what he wanted and that you did... I know what I want too."

"Are you out of your mind? The fact that I said I was ready to settle down... doesn't mean I wanted to marry you Derek... what were you planning to do... show me your house plans? We barely know each other."

"So why did you agree to go out with me?"

"I just wanted to see how good you were in bed... you look like you could be good. And get to know each other and... who knows what else could happen... that's it..."

"But I'm ready to settle down... I'm ready..."

"I guess there is no such thing as Dr. McDreamy... You're an ass Derek..."

Rose turned around and walked away, leaving there alone standing in the street, a very shocked and confused Derek... Finally the illusion he created of himself was there no more... He was not Dr. McDreamy at all.

_I'm an ass._


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Mistake by **** Natalie Imbruglia .**

There's no sign on the gate

and there's mud on your face

don't ya think it's time we re-investigate this situation

put some fruit on your plate

you forgotten how it started

close your eyes

think of all the bubbles of love we made

and you're down on your knee

it's too late

oh don't come crawlin'

and you lie by my feet

what a big mistake

I see you fallin'

Gotta buzz in my head

and my flowers are dead

can't figure out a way to rectify this situation

don't believe what you said

you forgotten how it started

close your eyes

think of all the bubbles of love we made

and you're down on your knees

it's too late

oh don't come crawlin'

and you lie by my feet

what a big mistake

I see you fallin'

I could sting like a bee

careful how you treat me  baby

I don't think l'll accept, your sorry invitation

close the door as you leave

and you cry over me

I can't wait

I feel you stallin'

and you try to reach me

what a big mistake

I hear you callin'

-

"Can you please, explain to me... how exactly did your McDreamy status was changed overnight to McAss? It's everywhere... all the nurses are talking about it." Mark looked at his friend with an inquisitive expression, as he followed him through one of the hospital's hallways.

"I'm an ass." Derek said with a blank expression.

"I think we already established that. What I'm interested to know is how exactly did that happen?"

As both men were getting closer to the nurse's station, a pair of women's giggles resounded all over the place... Derek distinguished the infectious and adorable giggle, the one that was practically engraved inside his brain... he would recognize it anywhere, he'd find it, even in the middle of a thousand different giggles, and along with that, the other woman's giggle seemed a bit familiar too.

_Wait a minute!_

His brain refused to believe what his eyes were watching...

_Hell no!!_

"Is that... did they... did my?" He tried to utter, but the million thoughts going through his brain, didn't seem to find and exit... his neural connections, were at a short circuit.

"...ex-girlfriend and your ex-project of new girlfriend are talking all friendly and laughing together as if they were old friends?" Mark finished Derek's sentence as he watched beside his friend, at Meredith and Rose talking amusedly...

"Yeah!!" Derek said incredulously.

"Yep!! They are all giggly and friendly... I hate when they team-up... I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up coupling with each-other... and you wouldn't want that happening because once they turn to the dark side... they never come back... trust me... I know. It's a girl's power bullshit or something... I bet they are talking about you... and not in a nice way." He smirked cynically as Derek gave him a dirty look.

As soon as both women noticed both men presence, they snorted looking at each-other with complicity and walked away in opposite directions from one-another.

Derek looked right and then left, trying to figure out which one of them he would follow first... He certainly needed to amend a lot of things with both girls, but he figured Rose could wait... Meredith was his main target... so he started running behind her.

"Meredith! Meredith! Would you please stop and listen to me." He said as he grabbed her arm to stop her, making her turn around to him.

"I'm an ass... I know I'm an ass..."

"You think?"

"I... I... just... could we turn the page and try to fix this..."

"Mhhmm let me see!" She said acting as if she were thinking about it... "NO!!! Quit following me!!!"

"Why not?"

"Do you seriously need a recap? Why do you act as if you had no idea what's this about? For a brain surgeon you're pretty brainless."

-

_We're having sex every night. I think I deserve details._

_You have more details than most._

_See, this is going somewhere weird. I want facts, and until I get them, my pants are staying on._

_Or you could just roll with it. Be flexible. See what happens._

-

"Ever since I meet you there was this little voice that kept telling me 'run... run Meredith... run...' and what did I do? I totally and completely dismissed it... I knew you were trouble and I didn't listened to myself even when all the signs were there..."

-

_You know, you keep taking everything on faith. How do you know what's real and what's not?_

_You just do. You know some people would call this a relationship. The kind where you exchange keys, leave your toothbrush over._

_Who? Who would call it that?_

_Me. I would._

-

"You told me to take it on faith... and I did... I trusted you... I stood in front of the cliff... I took whatever acrophobia I had and shove it away... I closed my eyes... and I jumped... I jumped hoping you would be there on the ground to catch me... but you weren't there... instead... there was your wife all leggy and fabulous, and I fell right on my ass...

-

_And I'm supposed to believe you?_

_Uh-huh._

_Show me something. Give me a reason to believe._

-

"You've tricked me way too many times."

-

_She gave me divorce papers. She filed. All I have to do is sign and I'm free … We're free._

_Is there anything to think about?_

_No of course not. I have to read through them. Sign them and then Addison is on the next plane out of here._

-

"And you think I've learned my lesson back then... but noooo... and wham!!! You tricked me again... And I don't think I can forgive you for that any time soon."

-

_This morning I was going to come over. I was going to say ... What I wanted to say was ... But now all I can say is that ... I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for... ever... I'm a little late... I know I'm a little late in telling you that... I... I just... I just want you to take your time, you know? Take all the time you need, because you have a choice to make. And when I had a choice to make, I chose wrong._

-

"I tricked you again?" He said astonished.

-

_You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Someone who won't complicate your life. Someone who won't hurt you. He's the better guy, Meredith. Finn's the better guy. I'm walking away._

-

"I wasn't ready for marriage... but I told you that I'd get ready... you said you'd wait... But you never specified that you'd wait for just a week or so... I was working really hard to get ready for you... coz' I didn't want to loose you... I told you that... I did make a step... maybe a small one... but an important and a difficult step for me... I said that to you too... and you tricked me..."

-

_He's going to hurt you again. And when he does, I won't be here. Take care of yourself Meredith._

-

"You had already set your eyes on someone else, and instead of being honest with me about that you tricked me... you couldn't wait to run to her... so you threw me the house plans, knowing that it would be too much for me, you knew I'd freak... that way you could go to her, fault free... so you could keep your good guy status in the eyes of everyone...

-

_What they're doing is not about love, Derek! It's- it's- well, it's like you. Like how you pretend to love me, but really you're just using me fill some need you have to be a good guy._

-

"I would be the bad guy... I would be the commit-phobe... and you would be the poor guy with a mess of a girlfriend... So NO DEREK!!! We can't turn the page and try to fix it... This is unfixable... this is the third time you jerked me around... and guess what...? It's the last one... and this time you won't find your way back to me and befriend me with your dreamy smile and your leaning stile inside elevators...

-

_This thing with us it's finished... it's done..._

_Finally!_

_-_

She left him right there standing in the middle of the nurses station's with a defeated expression.

"Meredith please!!! You're the love of my life." He yelled at her hoping to change her heart.

"Yeah right!" she muttered to herself.

Exposed to everyone scrutinizing him with their looks, specially the nurses. He turned around and saw Rose passing by with a chart in her hands.

"Rose!" He said as he started walking towards her. "Rose! Please! We need to talk."

She stopped with a hand gesture. "Don't bother Dr. Shepherd! I think we already discussed everything we needed to discuss."

"I just... I want to apologize."

"I think it's too late for that..." She took her chart and walked away.

"Ass!"

"Ass!"

"Ass!"

"What?" He turned around to realize that Nurse Debby, Nurse Olivia and Nurse Tyler were looking at him with a mad expression in their faces. "What did I ever do to you?"

The tree nurses smirked to each-other, and went back to their work, ignoring him.

"Jesus man!! This is worse than I thought... I don't think they all hate me that much. And with me they have a motive. What you do to them?" Mark said as he approached to him.

"Shut up!" He said infuriated and walked away...

_I am really an ass..._

**-**

**A/N I realize that I'm exaggerating things a bit too much, and I'm turning him into a real moron, but I couldn't help it. I'm really... really pissed at him. So this is gonna be a three-shot. There is one more thing that I want to do with this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything But Ordinary.**

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a beautiful

accident, turibulent, succulent

opulent permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Oh I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

There was something weird in the air... he could feel it... People were acting strange... everyone seemed overly excited, specially the female staff, whispering here and there as if some sort of celebrity was...

"Is that...?" Derek interrupted himself as he stopped his tracks abruptly.

"Dr. Clooney... the Neuro guy who shocked, not so long ago, the whole medical community, cause' he claimed that... well... you know what..." Mark finished the sentence for Derek... in fact Mark had been finishing his sentences a lot lately... ever since Derek had turned himself into a stuttering, mumbling moron... Not really his words... that was what the word out there was saying. 'A stuttering, mumbling moron... or simply McAss... whichever you like...'

"Yeah... I know who he is" He spat angrily. "I know all about his research, what I want to know is what exactly is he doing here at Seattle Grace, talking with the Chief." Derek said as he watched the 'Neuro surgeon' at the distance. He could tell by the men's expressions that they were talking business.

"I don't know..." Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's offering him your job" He smirked amusedly.

"Not funny." Derek glared at Mark with annoyance.

"Oh God! He's Hot!"

"He's sexy!"

"He's classy!"

"He's rich!"

"He's a genius!"

"He's yummy!"

"He's the new McDreamy"

"He's way better than that!!"

"He's the new 'Neuro God.'"

Derek and Mark turned around to corroborate what their ears were telling to their brains, that they were hearing... but they refused to believe it... they needed to see for themselves, where exactly that verbal diarrhea was coming from.

_Seriously!!_

They discovered with disbelief, that most of the female nurses were aligned behind them... literally drooling over the man in front of them all giggly and with flushed expressions.

_Oh Come On!!!_

"I heard his father owned half the world... You know... 'Clooney Enterprises...' They even purchased a spot on the moon, they want to build a hotel... can you believe it... anyway the old man died recently and guess who collected all his gazillions dollars... the word out there says, he funded his own research, he went against the whole scientific community with it so he exiled himself somewhere in Africa... that is when he's not mingling with celebrities in red carpets or jumping from a plane at thousands feet from the ground... they say he's an adrenaline junky... I also heard he's the #1 sexiest man alive according to People's magazine..." Mark said still looking at the scene in front of him, not noticing that Derek was glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"All right! All right! I get the picture..." Derek said disgruntled.

"When I grow up... I wanna be like him..."

"Oh! Dr. Shepherd... Dr. Sloane." They heard the chief called out as soon as he spotted them. "Come here please... Let me introduce you."

Derek acquiesced the chief's request, followed by Mark.

"This is Dr. Shepherd my head if Neuro and Dr. Sloan, head of plastics..." The chief said pointing at them... "Dr. Clooney here, will be joining our staff and he will honor this hospital by bringing his research with him..."

"I'm sorry... what? What you mean?" Derek asked, not even making an effort to conceal his, disproval in front of Dr. Clooney.

"Well..." The chief started proudly... "This hospital and the Neurosurgery department are about to give a huge step in matters of brain surgery... it's in the tip of our fingers... the cure for..."

"I'm sorry Richard..." Derek interrupted him... "Please tell me your not letting this man to make his experiments on people... without even consulting me I'm the head of Neuro here. There is still no proof..."

"Actually we had a breakthrough... we've had excellent results with our most recent tissue grafts implants on the brain... this a very well proven reality... patients with such a devastating disease as..." Dr. Clooney interrupted.

"With all due respect Dr. Clooney... operating on a monkey..." Derek cut him off.

"Chimpanzee..." Dr. Clooney corrected him...

"Operating on a monkey..." Derek emphasized again to make his point... "It's not the same thing as doing it on real people... I'm sorry Richard, but I think you're making a rushed decision based on personal reasons rather than scientific ones..."

"Oh please!! This has nothing to do with personal reasons..." Richard replied, dismissing Derek's allegations.

"Yes they are Richard... you think you owe it to..."

"Oh my God!!!" They heard Dr. Clooney excited expression, interrupting the conversation. "Meri Grey!!!" Followed by Meredith's shocked voice.

"John!"

_What the Fuck!!! _Derek turned along with Mark and the chief, as he watched dumbfounded the scene happening right in front of his eyes.

"Oh my good!!! Look at you you're all grown up..." Dr. Clooney said as he embraced her tightly. "And you have boobs now." He said retreating from the embrace to look at her, trying to grasp the idea of this new Meredith, at least for him.

_Those are my boobs!!! Derek looked at the hugging couple._

She giggled excitedly at the comment. "That I do... can you believe it?" She said happily as she hold back to him warmly. "This is such a great surprise..."

"Excuse me..." He cleared his throat nervously... "Don't mean too interrupt such a lovely scene, but how exactly do you know each other?" Derek said, trying to canalize his fury doing slow deep breaths... Except it wasn't working.

They both were forced to break their tight embrace and turned to Derek.

"He was my mother's student..."

"I was Ellis's intern... well more like her personal slave... the woman was something..."

"Tell me about it..." she said with wide eyes... as she looked at him smiling.

"Oh but... I don't complain..." He said looking at her and smiling back... "Because once she let you in and you really got to learn from her... Wow!" he said, finally looking at an irate Derek... "She was a genius... I owe that woman everything I am as a surgeon... Anyway..." Dr. Clooney said looking back at Meredith with some sort of complicity in his eyes. "I practically lived in Ellis's house for like... my whole internship and half my residency... me and Meri... we were close... and I'm not ashamed to say that my best friend back then... my only friend, actually... was a fourteen year old... little Meri was fun... she was spunky... and way too smart for her age... Jesus Meri! Last time I saw you, you had pink hair." He said lifting her arm in the air glancing her up and down, earning one more round of her adorable giggles, in front of an infuriated Derek. "And look at you... you're a surgeon now..."

"A second year resident..." She corrected him not wanting to make a big deal out of it...

"Somewhere... out there in the universe... she must be really proud of you..." John said with pride himself.

"Yeah right..." She snorted dismissively.

_I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary. What happened to you?_

"Oh but it is true... I always knew you were destined to be grand... you are such a force of nature." He said smiling at her.

"So what are you doing here?" She said trying to change the subject.

"That brings us back to the reason I paged you Dr. Grey." The Chief said to her, pleased. "Dr. Clooney will be joining our staff... and he will continue his research at Seattle Grace... and well I thought you'd want to jump in."

"Dr. Grey here, shows a promising tendency towards Nuro... Dr Clooney."

"Oh... I haven't decided yet... It's still early..."

_I have a disease for which there is no cure. I think that would be inspiration enough._

"Trust me Meredith... you may not know it yet... but I do... I have an eye for this things..." Richard said to her warmly.

"I have to go to take care of other things..." Richard started to walk away.

"Yeah me too... I have to go to make some people pretty." Mark said as he left the two reacquainted friends and a fuming Derek.

"Derek... this is your department" Webber said warily. "Show him around and make him feel welcome... and Meredith I'm really hoping you decide to join Dr. Clooney's efforts." Richard said as he walked away.

Meredith turned to look at Dr. Clooney with inquiring eyes... "I heard about it... your research... Is it real...?" She said to him unsure, abandoning the playful tone her voice had previously, searching for an answer in John's eyes.

_I just have to say this. The reason I want you to have the surgery is because I have this hope that in a year or two years or five, they're gonna have a breakthrough... _

"We've had great results on chimpanzees... I'd say we are very close Meri." Jonh said matching her seriousness with his tone of voice. "Now we need to give the next step."

_They're gonna find a cure for Alzheimer's and you and I will have another chance, to get to know each other..._

"How?" She said simply, clearing her throat.

"Brain cells appeared to respond to the introduction of grafts designed to trigger production of growth factors. Eight patients…"

"By patients you obviously mean monkeys... oh sorry... chimps." Derek snorted out.

"They received..." Dr. Clooney continued, trying to not make a big deal out of Derek's behavior. "...a transplant of their own skin cells which had been genetically modified to produce Nerve Growth Factor. As you must know NGF is a naturally occurring protein that prevents cell death and stimulates cell function. The cells were implanted into an area of the brain which controls memory and other aspects of thought, where cells are known to die in Alzheimer's patients. The tissue graft implants restored withered cells to near-normal size and quantity, and also restored crucial connections between brain-cells. So now we need to move forward...we want to make some preliminary trials, search for a group of volunteers with early-stage Alzheimer's disease willing to try the surgery."

"I'm sorry to point out the obvious but... chimps don't get Alzheimer's... So... really... " Derek insisted.

"We used aged chimpanzees on our experiments..." Dr. Clooney interrupted him, starting to loose his patience. _What the hell is wrong with that cocky ass!_

"Again... an old brain and a brain with Early Onset Alzheimer's are not the same thing..." Derek replied more than annoyed.

"Well it's pretty damn close, an aged brain looses a lot of his memory functions as well as neural connections... this is a step whether you want to accept it or not... the surgery could really change the quality of life of the patient, and most importantly of the family... which by the way is the one that suffer the worst part of this awful disease..." Dr. Clooney said more firmly, not willing to let that asshole bully him.

"Yeah... why don't we start talking about the risks of that surgery." Derek demanded.

_You will have a chance to get to know me, to see that I am not even remotely ordinary... So, I wish you would have the surgery But it's up to you, Mom. It's your life._

"I'm sorry... I have to... I..." Meredith stepped back slowly... "I have to go..." She turned around and started to walk rapidly towards the elevators."

"Meredith!" both men called her out at the same time... and went behind her...

She entered the elevator followed by Derek and John.

"Merdith!!" Both guys called her.

"I'm ok..." She said giving her back at them. Not wanting to face them.

"Mer!" Derek said with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Meri! I'm sorry I was late."

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt followed by an abrupt thump noise, as all the lights around them disappeared... They were left in a complete and total darkness.

"Crap!"

"What the hell?"

"I think we are stuck... hope neither of you are claustrophobic."

**A/N. Uhh... I guess I'll need one more chapter... obviously I'm not done... I just wanted to bring someone who could remind her, about that force of nature Ellis was talking about... she needs to be reminded who she was, before McAss came along. And Derek needs also to see a wider perspective of who he thinks she is... So nope... not done yet... Just for the record... Not such a fan of George Clooney but if he beat up PD in the rankings, he'll do. I think discovering the cure for Alzheimer's beats the hell out of 3 semesters of computer science. About the medical stuff, I'm just full of crap, although the skin graft thing is true... they are making some experiments with that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1.**

"So..." Meredith heard John's voice resounded in the middle of complete darkness, coming from her right.

They've been sitting on the floor, for twenty minutes now in complete silence. A few minutes ago someone yelled at them to be patient, apparently it will take a while to get them out of there.

"Meri... Are you seeing anyone?" He continued.

She heard a sardonic chuckle, belonging to Derek came from her left. _Of course! This guy does move fast..._

"Uhh... mhmmm... Uhhh... I..."

"Come on Meri!!! I'm just curious. I was the guy who bought you're first box of tampons? You're my little sis."

"Uhhh..."

_Yeah right! _"Really!!!" Derek's voice cut in.

"Yeah, I was there at a lot of Meri's 'first moments'..." John stated proudly. "Right honey?" He addressed that question to Mer.

"Yeah." She answered awkwardly sensing the alpha-male testosterone thingy flying in the air. Whoever said, that modern man was way far from the jungle ways, where males would fight till death to show their supremacy to the female in order to mate, was soooo wrong.

"Remember that time, when you came to me so I could talk to that boyfriend of yours, what was his name?"

"Sal Scalperillo"

"Right... and you told me to 'instruct him'..." John said putting some emphasis on the last word. "...because you decided it was time to... you know... and you didn't wanted you first time to be with a complete clueless moron, so you asked me to pass some word of advice... Remember that?"

"Embarrassingly... Yes."

_So now he's using the casual sex talk, to get into her pants... Asshole!!_

"So what does Ellis would thought about her intern, who happened to be and adult, encouraging sex to a couple of teens? That's a felony you know." Derek retorted sharply.

"It wasn't like that Derek... He was my friend..."

"Of course he was."

"I'd like to think I still am."

_Of course you do you moron, who wouldn't... _

"So... Meri, you haven't answered my question... Do you have a boyfriend?

"Uhhh." She could hear Derek's deep breaths closer and closer to her face as she felt his hand, sliding through hers, and squeezed it gently. What was he trying to accomplish by that? Was he trying to stop her from answering the question, or he was sort of asking her to still acknowledge him as her boyfriend. She immediately shook her hand away from his.

"Uhhh... Not really... No... I don't... I don't have a boyfriend..." She stammered as she kept pushing Derek's hand away.

"What does that mean?

"Huh?" Not really registering John's question. She was busy having a fight with Derek's hand. Finally she hit him with her elbow on the ribs.

"Owww!" _That Hurt. _Thank God they were in complete darkness, he could totally imagine Mer's eyes attempting to fell out from its orbs, yelling murder at him.

"You don't sound that convinced."

"Oh... I'm convinced... I'm definitely, and positively sure of my marital status or whatever... I'm... by my self... Yeah... I'm single..."

Derek cleared his throat a couple of times, loudly.

"You are?"

"I am... I totally am..."

"Why is that?"

"Huh?"

"A pretty and amazing girl like you, all by herself... I'm sorry... I don't buy that." John's flirty voice came from her right, getting dangerously close at her.

"Oh well... you better believe it."

"So what's the story?"

_Doesn't this guy knows how to shut up... ever?_

"What story?"

"The story behind you being single."

"There is no story." Derek couldn't help but answer for her.

"I'm sorry... Is your name Meredith Grey?" John replied in annoyance. "Meri?" He returned his attention to her.

"It's not that big deal of a story, really." She said awkwardly, wondering how exactly did she ended up in the middle of this situation. Someone up there must really... really... dislike her... And she bets her name is Ellis Grey.

"So there is a story!!" John said excitedly...

"Uhmm!!! Kind of..."

"According to the technicians, it will be a while before this tin box starts moving again... We have plenty of time... So... Shoot!!"

"Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable...she doesn't want to talk about it." Derek spat out getting really irritated.

"Meri?" John inquired, trying to find an answer to Derek's implication.

"Mer?" Derek inquired, hoping she would be honest and tell John to stop asking her questions.

"Uhhh!!!"_ I'm sooo missing my old morphine days... This will get interesting._

**A/N I'm lazy... I'm lazy... I'm very lazy... Alright... Alright... I'm still not done... multi-shot. Jeez! This was kind of long, so I have to cut it on two... Part 2. Tomorrow... I hope... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on the Date...**** ha ha ha**

"So what's the story?"

_Doesn't this guy knows how to shut up... ever?_

"What story?"

"The story behind you being single."

"There is no story." Derek couldn't help but answer for her.

"I'm sorry... Is your name Meredith Grey?" John replied in annoyance. "Meri?" He returned his attention to her.

"It's not that big deal of a story, really." She said awkwardly, wondering how exactly did she ended up in the middle of this situation. Someone up there must really... really... dislike her... And she bets her name is Ellis Grey.

"So there is a story!!" John said excitedly...

"Uhmm!! Kind of..."

"According to the technicians, it will be a while before this tin box starts moving again... We have plenty of time... So... Shoot!!"

"Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable...she doesn't want to talk about it." Derek spat out getting really irritated.

"Meri?" John inquired, trying to find an answer to Derek's implication.

"Mer?" Derek inquired, hoping she would be honest and tell John to stop asking her questions.

"Uhhh!!" _I'm sooo missing my old morphine days... This will get interesting._

**Part 2.**

"Come on Meri! There was a time were you used confide in me!" A hint of nostalgia peeked in between his words to Meredith.

"Yeah well! You know how I'm Dark and Twisty and all… and I don't do relationships… He wanted to get married and build us a house with the white picked fence and rooms for kids, but I wasn't ready… So he was making out with a scrub nurses… I wanted to get ready, I really did, but it wasn't enough… He said he couldn't do this anymore… I guess it's the kind of thing that doesn't happen to people like me, you know the fairy tale thing… I was trying to be happy, but I don't do happy, so yeah… Single…"

_You're happy? You're happy now? The Meredith I knew was a force of nature, passionate, focused, a fighter. _

"Oh Meri! I thought Ellis taught you better than that… What happened to you?" John said softly.

"What?" Meredith said in shock.

_What happened to you? You've gone soft. Stammering about a boyfriend and saying you're waiting to be inspired. You're waiting for inspiration? Are you kidding me?_

"Well I'm a first hand witness on how one the most important things your mother tried to taught you, was to not put your happiness on the hands of any man… she tried really hard to make sure you wouldn't accommodate your life or the realization of your goals as a woman on a man's schedule, and any guy who's trying to impose you that stupid and archaic concept with white picked fences and the perfect kids and the Labrador wagging it's tail when he comes home to his perfect wife who has his dinner served and is all dressed up and beautiful only for him, doesn't know you at all… If anybody would really want to be with you, he would just be with you, without ultimatums or pressure, who cares if you have the house, or the kids, or the dog, or the frigging piece of paper… as long as he is with you… You're better than that Meri… You don't need to be saved… for that, you have yourself… Ellis taught you to be strong and to think for yourself… remember… you're not the kind of woman who'd let a man dictate if you deserve to be happy or not… and you're not Dark and Twisty… you're smart, and kind, and lovely… you're just… you… You're Meri. And for the record, I think you deserve the world."

The silence invaded the small room in the middle of the darkness all that could be heard was the heavy breathings of the three occupants of that stuck elevator. But the most speechless of the bunch was Derek.

"I think I disappointed her, again…" She added in sadness…

"Oh Meri! How can you ever believe that!"

"It's the truth, you know how she had a long history of being disappointed at me... Like that time she let me do a small party for ten people top, and the whole school ended up in my house and she got home to find a bunch of wasted kids puking on her carpets, and me making out with Sal in my bedroom."

After a long pause, John finally broke the silence. "Name the common causes of post-op fever."

"What?" Derek answered in disbelief.

"Wind… water…" Meredith started her answer as if it were an obligated answer, something so common to her and rooted in her brain that she didn't had to search for the answer all she needed to do was to open her mouth and it would come out.

"Wound… walking… wonder drugs…" John joined her enumerating the list along with her. You could tell by their tone of voice they were sharing something, a story hidden beneath those words.

"The 5Ws…" They both finished… If it weren't for the darkness, you'd see they were both smiling.

"Excuse me!" Derek said in frustration, he hated being left out of the conversation.

"That was the first question Ellis Grey asked us, on our first day as interns, and of course… non of us knew the answer. Obviously the woman was furious so she started putting us down for what it seemed like forever… and then she started rubbing in our faces how even her fourteen year old daughter would know the answer to a question so simple…"

"Is there a point, you're trying to make here? Because seriously, I don't think I have time to figure out your cryptic language?" Derek said sharply.

"Actually I do… and it's not like you have a lot of choices on how to kill time in here." John spat at him.

"Yeah… whatever…" An annoyed mumbling came out from Derek's voice came from Meredith's left side.

"Anyway, right on cue a fourteen year old girl appeared walking down the hallway towards us. She had pink hair and braces in her teeth, a bit small for a fourteen year old, I actually thought she was twelve… 'Meredith! Tell this morons the common causes of post-op fever' Ellis said to her daughter as she saw her coming."

"Let me guess… she gave you the answer…" Derek said lacking patience, he was getting frustrated for the whole situation and he didn't know how to handle things, specially when he was clearly being put down by mister Alzheimer's cowboy here.

"She did… she gave us the answer while she was sucking a lollypop. She made it sound so natural, so easy… that was quite an impression, let me tell you that… 'You see that? She doesn't know it yet, but she's destined to be extraordinary, if any of you idiots have at least half her IQ you'll do fine.' Ellis said to us…" John said laughing at the memory.

"Now that I can't believe." Meredith said trying not to sound too excited, but the statement made her feel hopeful.

"She used to said it all the time… She was so proud of you Meri"

"Right! All I did was to give her a huge amount of head aches. She even used her lucid day to tell me how big of a disappointment I turned out to be…"

_I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary. What happened to you?_

"So… a week later from starting my residency…" John resumed his narration, not giving importance to Meredith's last comment. "I was so nervous about being Ellis's intern… and… I made a mistake, I forgot to write down something on the chart of a patient… and Ellis was irate… I don't think I've ever felt so scared and humiliated in my entire life… She said to me all the insults you could imagine and more… but the one thing that was stuck to my brain, was when she said she didn't thought I had what it takes to be a surgeon, that maybe I should choose another specialty… and coming from Ellis Grey, it must have been true you know… the woman knew her shit… anyway I pick up the broken pieces of my heart from the floor… I emptied my locker and I started walking towards the exit of the hospital with all my crushed dreams on the bag in my shoulder. And then I heard the voice of an angel… remember?" He said to Meredith.

"I do…" She said simply.

"'What the hell do you think you're doing?' This smart ass kid said to me… and I said to her. 'I'm leaving, you're mom said I wasn't good enough she told me to look for something else. 'Well it must be true if you're leaving.' She said to me. And that… called my attention… remember what you said to me next?" He asked Meredith.

"I told you she was testing your commitment… I said she wouldn't bother to do it if she didn't believe you had potential… I said not to expect hugs and kisses from her… the tougher she gets on you the more she's expecting of you, if she wouldn't have expectations on you she would just let you be, she wouldn't bother to tell you anything. If she said all that it's cause she believes in you… she wants you to prove her wrong…" Meredith said indulging John's request.

"That's right, so knowing your mother as you knew her, what do you think she would've say to you on the one day she had to make sure you'd get to be the extraordinary human being she always thought you'd be. Do you think she would be all hugs and kisses, or she would find a way to test your commitment and made you prove her wrong?"

Meredith was suddenly speechless as unbelievable as it was that man beside her had just pulled a veil out of her eyes and a new realization of things was invading her brain. She started a fight against the nod forming on her throat, and the tears appearing in her eyes attempting to break the damp's gates.

"She was incredibly proud of you Meredith, and I know this because she said it to me numerous times… you were her reason to go on, she may have had unconventional ways to make her points to you, but don't you ever question how she felt about you. Yes… you were a force to be reckoned with, but she was aware of it, she used to talk to me about how you'd had some trouble finding your way, and that's how it usually goes with extraordinary kids, they need to see it all, taste it all, they need to go out there and cause a riot, that's why she thought she needed to be tough on you and make sure you'd find your path sooner or later, and you did… look at you now… She was right about you Meri… and I am proud of you too… You and I together… we are going to find the cure for Alzheimer's."

She couldn't take it anymore, and started sobbing so hard. She cried for her dead mother, for the lost child in her, for all the loneliness and sad feelings that accompanied her for so long, finally letting go all of it. As Derek sat in there, shocked and paralyzed with the realization of the moment he just witnessed.

**A/N I'm really sorry about taking so long, not so sure if I have any readers left, but I'm going to finish it anyway. One more chapter and this fic will be over. If you're reading this, thank you for your patience, school got in the way. This moment was the reason I enlarged my one shot, I wanted to give Mer this moment, originally I planned to include a moment a lot like this on my other fic. But it ended up here. So yeah sorry for taking this long… Oh! and If you're also reading my other fic I'm working on the update but it came out a bit harder than expected, but I'm working on it so be a bit patience, I know… I know… I'm asking a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**LIFE IS FOR LIVING.**

**Now I never meant, **

**To do you wrong, **

**That's what I came here to say.**

**But if I was wrong, **

**Then I'm sorry, **

**I don't let it stand in our way.**

**As my head just aches, **

**When I think of, **

**The things that I shouldn't have done.**

**But, life is for living,**

**We all know,**

**And I don't wanna live it alone.**

A soft knock on the door resounded through the wood, a he put his hands back inside his coat. It was a cold raining night, and as nervous as he was, he had to do this. He had to believe he deserved another chance**, **everybody deserved a second chance and he surely needed one, so he was going to fight for this chance.

He didn't fight hard enough in the past, he knew that. He ran, he did a lot of mistakes, but not anymore, because he was determined to get back what it was rightfully his.

He heard the soft noise of her feet approaching the door. He took a deep breath and straightened himself up in a last attempt to prepare himself for what was coming. He had learn his speech by heart, but all those words were slowly fading away in the middle of his nervousness, as the moment for that door to open in front of him was getting closer and closer.

"Derek!" Her surprised voice interrupted his train of thought. She was holding a glass of red wine in her left hand. Her blond dark hair was falling in waves over her shoulders and she was wearing her old Dartmouth t-shirt. The one he loved so much, and hold so many memories.

"Hey" He said smiling softly at her.

"What are… I mean…" She stammered as she looked inside the house nervously. " What are you doing here Derek? It's really… really late… and cold outside… and… why are you here?"

"I needed to see you. It's been a long time since we…"

"Yeah…" She said softly looking at the ground, not having the strength to match his eyes looking t her intensly.

"Hey! Congratulations on your success… You and John…" He stopped for a moment trying to keep the pain that the sole mention of that name gave him. "You did good."

"Yeah! We had one success but still… we have to duplicate it… It's not like the battle against Alzheimer has been won or anything…"

"Meri! Is everything OK?"

John's voice called her from inside the house, making his appearance beside Meredith a few seconds later, with a glass of wine in his left hand, as he rested his free hand on her lower back.

"Dr. Shepherd! What an unexpected surprise… Is everything Ok? I left the report on your desk, did I…"

"Yes… I read it, everything's fine. I was just congratulating Dr. Grey for the outstanding results you two had today."

"Yeah, well…there's still a long road ahead of us, but today we took a pause and we are celebrating our little victory. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh! No… I was just… I…" Derek was trying to control the pain in his voice. She wasn't alone. She was with him. And he couldn't feel more heartbroken as he was feeling right now. "I… I was just passing by, and I thought I should come to congratulate you… that's all… I'm gonna go now…"

He searched her eyes insistently but she was standing behind John, using his body as a shield, biting her bottom lip, looking at the floor nervously.

Derek walked slowly towards his car not caring that the rain was soaking him wet, or that a flood of tears were now mixing with the pouring rain against his face.

He got to his car when suddenly he heard her voice calling him out, trying to make herself be heard in the middle of the deafening storm.

"Derek! Wait!"

He turned around to find her running towards him, getting wet.

"You didn't answered my question?"

"Your question?"

"I asked you what were you doing here… and you didn't…"

"I just… I… I came here to say… I wanted to say… What I wanted to say is that… I'm not a perfect man… I'm not… I made a lot of mistakes… and I… I don't… It's just that… I'm a forty years old man… I turned forty last month and… I used to think I had all the time in the world… and there was so much to see… and taste… and I was unstoppable. And now I just turned forty and my life seems sooo unaccomplished. I don't have any of the things I was supposed to have by now. By the time I turned forty I was supposed to be chief of a major hospital, and I was supposed to have a beautiful smart wife, and two precious kids, and a dog, and a beautiful house with French doors, and white picked fences and a dog. But I don´t have any of that. Life got in the way and nothing went down the way I planned it… you know… And then you came, you came into my life, and you're nothing I would ever imagine, or I would ever go for in the past, but yet, you were my breath for fresh air. And I hurt you, I hurt you a lot, but you hurt me too. I… you… you drowned… you gave up on your life… you gave up on us… and I guess I gave up on us too… because almost loosing you was so painful… and I didn't wanted to be this man… I didn't wanted to be this lonely forty year old man, living in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to live for except for a trailer and big land. And I panicked… I panicked, and then I made you panic. You're not forty like me, you're not in a hurry, you still have time… you still have time to make mistakes and then rectified them, I don't. So I thought… I thought that maybe I should try to date other people and try to move on you know, and find someone on the same page I was. So I kissed Rose, and then you said you wanted to try and I didn't tell you anything because I was scared, and I know I hurt you, but not as much as I hurt myself. Because I realized that there is no way I could ever have all those things without you in it. A life without you has no sense or purpose… I know that now and I apologize for taking this long to see it. You are the love of my life, and I'm the love of yours…"

"Derek!!"

"No please, let me finish… I need to finish… I'm sorry I hurt you as much as I did… but we belong together whether we like to or not… And trust me there were many times where I wish this wasn't the case… and I know you're with him now… and It's Ok I guess… He's perfect… He's a perfect guy… but he's not the one… If that's what you need right now… It's Ok… It hurts me like hell… but it's Ok. I know you need to mend, and fix whatever it is inside for you to fix, and if he can help you do that… I can't stand in the way. I can assure you I'll do the same. I just wanted you to know… I needed you to know that we belong together Meredith Grey… and I'll be waiting for you… I'll be right here until you realize you're supposed to be with me. I'll be waiting for you cause this time, I got my answer. I know exactly what happens if while I'm waiting for you someone else comes along… I don't want anybody else… I just want you… Just don't do anything stupid OK? Like marrying the guy in an impulsivity Meredith attack, or something… Not that It would change anything, cause trust me… We WILL BE TOGETHER eventually, but dealing with divorce attorneys will make it more difficult and expensive…"

Meredith looked at him with tears in the eyes as she chuckled lightly.

"So that's it…" He said taking a relieve breath. "I'm gonna go now" He smiled softly at her while pulling the door handle of his car. "You know where to find me."

"I do."

He kissed her softly on the lips, jumped into his car as Meredith watched him drive away.

**THE END.**

**A/N I hope I didn't d****isappointed to many people but there is no way I could put them together that soon, not yet. I'm not Shonda. Plus I really think Mer needs someone like John to help her grow and be more trusty and confident. But at least I left the door opened for them, and I agree with him they may be a dysfunctional couple but they do belong together so it's a good thing for them to grow and mend themselves apart. Just want to point out, Derek letting Mer have this time with John because he knows that's what she needs right now as long as she doesn't do anything stupid, speaks highly of him. So here it is guys. THE END. The good thing is you can picture puppies and rainbows and all that stuff. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
